After Darkness
by Aho-Hito
Summary: the story take after To Love Ru Darkness when yami darkness surpasses, but after that rito vanished, after 3 years something unbelieveable thing happened... just read and review/follow/fav if you like... alert : Spoiler...! update every 3 days
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : **_

_**i don't own the caracter from to love ru, **_

_**it's belong to the original maker krntaro yobuki-sensei...**_

_**i just want to make the alternate ending in my version**_

* * *

**After darkness…**

* * *

**_Chapter 01 : after darkness… the gloomy day still walked!_**

* * *

The golden-haired girl are feeling the breeze against her face ...

Besides her expressionless. her cute face and body curve looks perfect, and makes all men crazy about her, but deep in her heart she felt a void more empty than her expresionless eyes.

"Onee-chan, I'm looking for you everywhere!" Red haired girl emerged from behind the door.

"Mea ..." the girl sighed, the sadness was evident on her face.

"Onee-chan are you still feel guilty?"

The Blonde girl just give small nod. The deep sadness can be raed on her face was a.

Countless time her sister, kurosaki mea. Found her sister put on the sad face. Only ti her little sister she showed her expression, expression that should not she have as assassin.

Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong

Sound of the bell sounds signifying the turn of lecture hours. The two girls decided to go back to their classes ...

"Yami-oneechan ..." kurosaki mea small sigh seeing the condition of her sister. The legendary assassin in the galaxy, Konjiki no yami.

When professors give an explanation of the literary writing all of students listen carefully, just a girl who sat in the very back next to the window have a daydreaming.

She recreates the incident 3 years ago ...

* * *

-Display Changed-

* * *

_"Yami... yami ...!" Brown-haired boy's voice echoed in the darkness._

_His Shirt and trousers torn in all sections, there are wounds all over his body._

_"Rito... rito ..." deviluke planet kingdom's oldest daughter, lala satalin deviluke yelling at him. His sister Nana astar deviluke hold her brother to not chase him into the darkness._

_"Servant, stop! You could die ... "the girl who uses a black kimono with rips and cuts everywhere screaming._

_"Sempai... it's too late, yami-oneechan darkness out of control" kurosaki mea wearing full her black suit with rips everywhere and cuts on her body screamed._

_"" Yuuki-kun... "" haruna Sairenji and yui kotegawa yell at him without daring approach._

_"Rito... rito ... stop, oni-chan!" Yuuki mikan trying to let go momo belia deviluke hand, she shouted to her brother. But yuuki rito keep trying through the darkness toward the dark core._

_In the swirl of darkness, Konjiki no yami. Was floating helpless, no expression on the face or eyes. That there is a vacancy, until ..._

_"Yami... yami ...!"_

_"Yuuki rito" yami murmured when she heard rito's small voice calling._

_"Yami..." rito said as trying to penetrate the darkness that comes out from yami's weak body._

_"stupid, you will be sucked into the darkness yuuki rito" yami said weakly. Her Face and eyes remained emotionless._

_Suddenly the darkness burst out from yami body with out of control._

_"Arrrrrrrrrrrgh" yami screaming in pain._

_"Yami... yami... hang on..." rito collect all his strength to approach the yami._

_"Yuuki rito... there is no hope. Strength, the darkness will eat all in universe"yami spoke weakly._

_"Don't say that, as long as we seek there must still have a solution" the boy kept trying to approach yami's body, blood almost covered his entire body._

_"Yuuki rito why?"_

_"Because I do not want it all to disappear, galaxy, earth, city, friends, mea, until that damn the darkness even you though" rito show a smile on her face as she managed to embrace yami's body._

_"Yuuki rito? Why? I only phatethic assassin and weapon who doesn't deserve your kindness"_

_"Don't say it, I don't think you like it, even if you still beat me, you are one of my friends, and I watched and did not want anything bad happen to you, I don't care if you are a weapon. Yami is yami the other precious person to me "_

_Listening to yuuki rito, a warm feeling spreading in yami's body. Rito strengthens her hug._

_"Yuuki rito" yami muttered then unconscious._

_..._

_"Yami- chan...yami-chan... "_

_Yami slowly woke up to hear mikan voice._

_When hersight began to clear, she saw mikan and mea hugged her, all around them, lala, momo, nana, haruna, yui, saki and her two followers, nemesis, Saruyama, run, ren, kyouko and zastin looked on her in relieved._

_"What happened?" Yami voice sounded weak..._

_"I don't know, but your darkness suddenly stopped and surpasses until equal to mea darkness" nemisis throw her eyes to the golden-afternoon sky._

_"Yuki rito! Where is he?"yami tried to sit._

_Heard yami question, all people throw around their views from yami, yami carefully consider their face. Unless nemesis, the eyes of the girl are swell after crying a lot._

_"We haven't found rito-dono. For some reason we could not find it. Even Miss lala tool can not trace him"the one who answer is zaztin, he turned his face to hide his sad face._

_Knowing what happened yami down hiding her face. In her heart she felt a sense of loss and remarkable sadness, in her mind, a last rito smile ringing. On that day, for the first time, the legendary assassin, Konjiki no yami Shedding tears._

* * *

-Display Changed-

* * *

Deng-dong-dong-deng

Along with hours of completed college, the teacher's and all students leave campus, the sun started to drown. It was 5:00 PM.

""Yami-chan"" from a distance the girls ran towards the yami. They are the stars in the faculty Sainan.

"Let's go home together!" Pink-haired girl and is the most beautiful and the number one female in faculty beamed at yami, the assassin just nodding at a culinary school student, lala satalin deviluke.

On the way they talked a lot of things.

"If rito-san sees this he must be very happy!"

"..."

the girl's make a awkward silince

"Sorry, I don't mean" the girls from medical school with long blue hair, oshizu. bowed her head, she felt guilty.

The atmosphere became instantly silent, their faces covered with deep sadness.

It's been 3 years since the incident, the daughter of the king deviluke immediately asked they fther, gid lucion deviluke to seek rito anywhere, but still no results.

'_Rito-san will definitely be back_' the girl from medical plant school, momo belia deviluke try to throe her sadness.

_'That beast, why at the time I started receiving momo invitations he just disappeared, and he should see my breast not flat anymore_' nana, the veterinary science student sighed.

The others drowned in their minds. a lot of change is happening, and they've been in college, yui majored in legal studies, run though a vocal class, the mea make fun choosing computer network, while haruna taking culinary with lala.

"Hey, you all!"

the Girl wearing a black kimono with a bag on hold by hand made of her hair called all of them.

"Master nemesis!"

Mea smiled at her master came home.

"4 months already passed, what do you get?"

Nemesis ask mea.

"now, I can make my psycho dive dived into the machine too. master"

"Heeh!"

"it's true nemesis-chan, mea even helped check all that my trouble discoveries with her new abilities"

lala beamed at nemesis.

"Seems, you have good point staying on this planet"

nemisis praised mea, the red haired girl only smiled widely because nemesis praised her.

The They all walking together.

After that incident, nemisis forced to work as deviluke's empire sweeper and intelligence to clean the aliens who try to undermine peace in the universe.

At first it seems odd, but over time she began to enjoy it, which important for her is she can still killing and torturing other existeance, it's was not a problem for nemesis.

After walking for so long, the deviluke's sister and three assassin who still remain walked toward the yuuki's residence.

"So what are you doing lately, master?"

Mea start a conversation.

"Just help take care gid task with strange symptoms in outer space"

"What's that?" Lala asked with curious.

"Lately a lot of distortion of black holes detected, and gid aware of this anomaly, so he sent me to find out"

Nemesis stopped and sighed

"Unfortunately, despite many hundreds of aliens in question i torments or kill's, I still do not get the information, even in the galaxy underground no one knows the cause of this incident"

"If there are people who can memanipulating black hole, he must be very great" lala commented too.

She realizing how big and horrible the black hole is, in the universe black hole is like a strom or disaster that can suck the planet or galaxy into nothingness

"his power Even better than gid, he feared galactic peace that has been build devastated by the person or group's"

nemesis licked her ice cream. Nana, momo, Yami and mea just silent, they think how powerful the person or group that nemesis mentioned.

The time passed and Without realizing it they have come in front of the yuuki's residence

"..."

Suddenly yami, mea and nemesis feel someone is watching them, they deftly changed their hair to be a knife and threw it towards the stalker

**whussz**

**whussz**

**whussz**

"""What?"""

The third assassin was surprised to see their weapons vanishing in the darkness from the distorted space.

On top of street lights stood a boy with spiky black hair, he wore black clothes with little silver colored ornament and upper part of his face covered by hair.

The boy smiling after watching all six girls in front of yuuki residence.

then he was vanish in darkness that appears around him.

Somehow the girl felt familiar after seeing that smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer :_**

**_i don't own character from to love ru_**

**_it's belong to original maker kintaro yobuki-sensei_**

_**i just want make the alternate ending with my style and add the other character from mine**_

* * *

**after darknes**

* * *

_**Chapter 02 : beginning of the treat**_

* * *

"Mikaaaaaaaaaaaaan"

Lala, yami, nana and momo barged into the kitchen, worrying about the little sister of yuuki rito existence.

Mikan who is cool to cook simply turned with a puzzled face.

"Hee? Why do you like it? as if I'm going to die alone?" said yuuki mikan see the occupants of the Yuuki residence look very worry.

"thanks good mikan-san, we meet a mysterious boy in front of the house"

"He has tremendous power"

Mea and nemisis appears behind yami and deviluke sister. Mikan just tilted her head confused.

"Never mind, I do not know what all of you mean. Dinner instead is almost complete, as mea and nemisis here. You better go eat here" said mikan while stirring boiled miso again in fron of her.

"Yay" lala, nana and mea replied with a big smile.

* * *

-Display changed-

* * *

outside the Yuuki residence, a figure that had just been faced by lala and friends floating in the air amid the attention to the yuuki mikan's existeance that is visible from the kitchen window.

"Hemph"

After a long sigh, he disappeared into the darkness that surrounds it ...

* * *

- display changed -

* * *

"""Thank you for the food"""

occupants in the yuuki residence added mea and nemesis has completed their dinner.

"Nee-san, I want milk" Celine said with a grin in the direction of mikan, the plants-girl is has now grown into a 4-year-old girl.

big flower on her head turned into three little flower on the left side of her head, if in note form as hair ornaments.

"So, what do you mean by meet a strange boy?"

mikan begin talks after giving celine glass of milk.

"He's strong and enigmatic"

Yami replied while smoothing the plate in front of her.

"Yami-oneechan. But don't you find it that man had a strange power? "

All the girls looked towards Kurosaki mea instantly.

"It is true, he has the power as I, mea and master nemesis, the darkness prototype "

Yami mumbled after finishing her work.

"Master, do you know who he is?"

Mea asked her master who was enjoy playing a tablet.

"I don't know, just the three of us that biological weapons have that power in the universe"

"Then who is he?" Nana put a serious expression.

The room became silent a few minutes.

"Well, we better shower and rest"

Lala cheery voice broke the silence.

"Great idea .. What you'll also take a bath master?" mea asked her master again.

"Not a bad idea, anyway very refreshing put a shower after work." Said nemisis, pocketing the tablet in her kimono sleeves.

"Was in charge ..."

Lala voice sounded full of vigor.

At the time the girls were bathing they do not realize that they are being watched by a group from large screen.

"So they are the daughter of the man who rulers universe"

Creatures such as gorillas with golden fur with 2 meter hight said

"I do not think that the fucking assassin with them"

Creature who has four arms speak in a tone of irritation.

"Isn't this exciting, this planet called 'once paddle passed two islands' in condition like this" said the dark shadows with red eyes.

[Bzzzzzzzzzzt]

"What happened?"

Silhouette surprised because their screens suddenly lost the picture.

"are some one crushing our cameras?"

"Is impossible, the camera has a size as small as an atom, how could possibly get caught. We have also installed a wave of vandals and anti jammer from outside "

Golden-haired gorilla and 4-armed creature talked.

"Grrr, who would dare to play with us"

The voice of the black shadow filled with angry.

"Why do you fuss?"

youth voice sounded from behind them.

"Ahh, leadership ..." golden-hair gorilla and creatures with four arms sighed.

The three of them immediately bowed in front of him, he had long silver hair down to his back, his face hidden by a mask.

"Our spy cameras has been destroyed" the shadow replied with fear.

"Hmm, who destroy?"

"Sorry chief, we do not know"

Hear the answers from his subordinates he just nodded. Then he saw one of the screens in the room.

"how about preparation for attack the deviluke planets?"

"Preparation has reached 90% ..."

"Shadow warriors have created as many as 10,000 pieces, leader"

"We also have found the right timing attack ..."

Golden-Haired gorilla, the shadow and creatures with 4 arm report to their leader.

"When can we start this game?"

The man showed terrible aura.

"Less is more in one week (Earth time)" 4-armed creature replied.

"Good. Return to your position and send the tracking camera again, also give they a greetings"

"""Roger"""

The young man pulled back his robe, the tail from his back showed.

_'Gid, be prepared to cry, I'll take everything from you. And do not call my name Gin Beelze Deviluke if I can not do it ' _

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Creepy laughter heard throughout the small planet.

* * *

-Display changed-

* * *

A boy was sitting on the roof of the yuuki residence, more precisely above the former yuuki rito's room. In his hand he was playing a dark mist.

"Thank God I'm on time, I do not think they will target the lala and the other"

The boy said as he continued to play a darkness that floats on top of his hand.

_'Do I have to show myself immediately?'_

"..."

The man was silent for a minute to think.

[TRRRR TRRRR TRRRR]

his smart phone vibrated, he remove it from his pocket. Once she saw a message with foreign letters he raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm"

The boy humming and clossing his eyes, while showing a warm smile. He was thinking about something and it seems like a very interesting thing for him.

As he was eyes enjoying the evening breeze.

"Sometime dinner here agai, okay?"

Pink-haired girl talking with a cheerful tone.

_'Lala'_

He whispered, wiping his existence, if he doesn't do it, the three dangerous assassins and momo certainly aware that he was watching them.

Honestly, he was admitted sharpness of their instincts, he looked toward lala and nana.

_'They've grown, become more and more beautiful'_

The man said as he compares the girl in front of the gate of the residence yuuki with slightly blurred her memory three years ago.

_'Let's take a break for little time, I have work'_

The man muttered and disappeared in the darkness that appears around it.

...

"Yami-oneechan? What is it?" Kurosaki mea confused to see her sister, Konjiki no yami looked at the empty roof.

"It's nothing!"

_'I felt someone there, maybe just my feeling'_ yami tought

Nemisis just smiled at yami's signs.

yami is not only one who felt it, nemisis also felt there was someone on the roof, but soon disappeared without a trace.

"Nana-chan. We go home"

mea waved her hand as she went along nemisis.

...

"Master, you seem very enjoying palying with your tablet" mea open conversation all the way to her apartment.

"What you've heard a bunch of dangerous criminals called the liberator?"

Without moving her eyes from the tablet, nemisis turning asking mea.

Mea just make a "?" On top of her head while holding her chin with her index finger.

"Hegh... as I thought, you're still dumb as ever"

nemesis sighs see mea's reaction.

"What is it, in the underworld of universe I never heard of it"

Mea said wit innocence face.

"You know what the SSS-level evil?"

Hearing the nemisis question mea eyes immediately narrowed, her expression became very serious.

Underworld SSS-level is the designation for a group of the most dangerous criminals in the galaxy, kurosaki mea remained at S-level, while Konjiki no yami and nemisis was at SS-level.

Nemisis loosen her obi and opened the kimono little on a belly.

"that's?"

Kurosaki mea eyes stared at the scars on her master's stomach. Of course mea very surprised, biological weapons have incredible regeneration, and wound of any kind can be cured.

See the wound in her master's abdomen of course it is from an opponent who is overpowered her and very dangerous one.

mea sweat droped, thinking of the worst that will her master say. If the mea estimates true, their lives will all really threatened and the earth will be destroyed in sure.

Seeing the reaction of mea, nemisis come squinted and nodded. For the first time mea saw fear in the eyes of ger proudfull master.

"A group of criminals and most dangerous SSS-level on his way to here, to the Seinan City"

* * *

-Display changed-

* * *

Wussszzzzzzz

wind blowing voiced, but actually it is the voice of the darkness that had manifestations.

From the darkness came a boy wearing a black hood and robe with silver ornaments.

_'According to information, that two wasn't at home, that means ...'_

After thinking for a moment the boy knocked the large wooden door.

"Wait a minute"

A woman's voice answered.

KREEEEEEEK

Door of the mansion ―that is none other than the alien clinic, open.

Women with age about 20 years with the golden hair to her knees was surprised to see misterious visitors.

"long time no see, tearju-sensei"

He opened the hood of his head, black-spiked hair and warm smile clearly visible.

Tearju eyes widened behind her glasses looking on dashing figure but full of warmth and tenderness in front of her.

"You?"

* * *

**A/N : Chapter 2 has been updated, I hope you will enjoy this story. **

**And also for anyone who wants to give criticism or suggestions, do not hesitate.**

**You can review or PM me! **

* * *

**_And I also apologize if my grammar is very bad, I hope no one wants the reader to be a beta reader for this story so that the reader can better enjoy this story ..._**

* * *

**The next story will be updated 3 days ahead, thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer :_**

* * *

**_i don't own character from to love ru_**

**_it's belong to original maker kintaro yobuki-sensei_**

**_i just want make the alternate ending with my style and add the other character from mine_**

* * *

**After Darknes**

* * *

**_Chapter 03 : the mysterious boy's_**

* * *

The usual day in the city Sainan.

A group of girl was walking along. wearing casual clothes except one person who uses Junior Sainan High school uniform last year.

In the intersection. The junior highschool girl finally separated from the group.

"Mikaaaaaan, be careful ..."

The oldest deviluke sister waved her hand- lala satalin deviluke.

yuuki mikan. waving her hand too.

"Mikan, have a nice day"

golden-haired girl—eve or commonly known by Konjiki no yami. Smiled towards her friend.

"Yami-san, everyone. Have nice day"

Mikan immediately walked to school.

after a long walk, she felt someone following her.

but—

when looking back. she didn't find anyone.

Felts misgivings, she quickened her pace towards her school.

in the dark in the bush trees, a pair of brown mataa watching her until she got to the school gate.

_'Heh, why am I so paranoid like this? whatever... I hope she gives it to her, I had to go to school after such a long time ' _

youth in the shadow shows his typical smile and immediately moved to another place with shadow.

* * *

—screen changed—

* * *

Lala satalin deviluke, nana astar deviluke, momo velia deviluke, Konjiki no yami and kurosaki mea underway while chatting.

"Ohh, haruna ... oshizu-chan!"

Lala eyes widen at the sight of two girls at a crossroads, Sairenji haruna and oshizu-chan―the former ghost.

"Ohayou, lala-san ... everyone!"

Haruna and oshizu greet them and join.

They all are students at the Sainan university. They all is the third smester students except, yami and mea are still first smester.

they chatted and walked the meet with yui kotegawa near campus.

_'Eh? So they are my next prey?' _

a shadow whispered to observe them.

how long that shadow stalking their every movement.

_[i must wait for right time to strike them]_

The shadow murmured as he showed a strange smile.

* * *

—screen changed—

* * *

homeroom was very long in the minds of the girls. they feel this is not unusual.

DENG-DENG-DING-DONG

—the bell rang sounded.

shows that the morning class has been completed.

The girls had gathered in the cafeteria, they have finished ordering and carrying trays of food with menus in their hands.

"Lala-san! sit down with us..."

"Momo-san... we have prepared a table for you"

"Nana-chan... here is..."

"Kurosaki mea... join us!"

"Yami-san. Are you willing eat with us?"

"Haruna-san, would you sit with us?"

"Yui-senpai. we've cleared the table for you!"

"Oshizu-san... Come on get here..."

"That tenjouin saki... the woman from a rich family tenjouin"

"Rin-san and Aya-chan looks gorgeous as usual!"

The boys shout offered their seats echoed in the cafeteria.

"No... no... thank you"

They refused gently with a bitter smile.

It's didn't mean they hate him. unfortunately, their hearts already embedded in the same feeling in one boy. the boy who save the universe from darkness three years ago–yuuki rito. Altought tenjouin saki and Aya is exclusion. Saki have a crazy crush towards zastin and Aya is the tail of saki.

they looked around the cafeteria looking for an empty spot.

Together. they looked into the table in the corner of the room. In that table there is only a boy wearing a black jacket and pants, a hood covered his head.

Because there is no other loose place. They forced towards that place.

"Sorry ..."

lala sound surprised him, he only slightly cocked her head, his face is not clearly visible.

however—

Yami, Mea, Momo, Nana and Oshizu narrowed his eyes because the great intensity coming from the boy's body.

"May we sit here?"

lala again asked politely.

The boy did not answer—.

_'Who is this guy? From his presence he is not being ordinary' _

Momo, Nana, Yami, Mea and Oshizu minded is the same time.

That boy immediately rose from his chair and walked away.

"I'm sorry, are we bother you? We didn't mean—"

Lala speech interrupted as he waved his hand. His back still facing them.

After that, the boy walked away.

_'Not yet'_

The boy minded.

The bishoujo's it could just tilt their head.

In other hand, the guy just opened they jaws as surprised at his cold reaction. they's thought–

_'Fool... refused the opportunity being one table with Sainan faculty's angel'_

Lala and others were immediately seated at a table and start eating their lunch.

* * *

—screen changed—

* * *

_[let's wait the show time and then kidnaps thatall girl.]_

A pair of sharp red eyes were looking towards deviluke sisters and biological weapons sisters in the corner of the room.

he was in the dark shadows under the drink machine.

The sharp smile appear under it's eyes.

* * *

—screen changed—

* * *

"Tearju-sensei ... what's up? "

yuuki mikan was in Sainan junior high school roof together with golden-haired 20-old girl tearju lunatique.

"Oh, yuuki mikan. you receive gift from someone ..."

Mikan just tilted her head to hear her teacher explanation.

then, tearju thrusting a black box to the mikan.

The pretty girl soon receive it, and—

SHINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

insignia with black color appears in the box when mikan touch the box.

if the box was reactioning when in contact with mikan, the top of the 10 centimeters box opened, a black crystal and a piece of paper out of the box.

With her right hand, Mikan pick up the paper.

"Ah?"

Mikan eyes widened as she saw the familiar writing to her.

"Onii-chan?"

tears streaming down to Mikan cheeks.

it was his brother's writings–yuuki rito. Who disappeared 3 years ago.

She read it.

_Mikan, thank God you're okay and healthy. maybe..!_

_Sorry if i making you worry._

_I have to take care of something, please take always this crystal with you. This crystal will protect you from harm._

_I love you ..._

_Your worst brother_

_Yuuki rito._

After reading the letter, Mikan take a hovering crystal.

Then she rushed while crying toward tearju.

"Sensei. where rito? my onii-chan? Say sensei? Rito... "

Tearju just dump her. She can't bear saw mikan sobbing.

_'Sorry. but I've promised ' _

Tearju sighed to herself. In the lunch break. Mikan kept crying in the arms of tearju.

* * *

—screen changed—

* * *

"What happened?"

Yui kotegawa surprised to realize shadow spread in cafeteria.

" everyone get out!" Momo shout to all students that confusion. Lala and her group also seeks out, but hand made from shadows appear and try to catch them.

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

Yami and mea immediately cut off the hand, but the hand that keeps coming up. They blocking the way out.

"To the roof" Nana spontaneous shout.

They immediately headed towards the roof.

On the roof, they were shocked upon realizing Sainan faculty is veiled in black space.

[Welcome, princess!]

"...!?"

they were surprised to hear a disgust voice.

"Who are you? Showed yourself?"

Yami shouted as she put the standby position. The others following after her.

the past three years, haruna, yui, saki, and Aya studying martial art for emergencies like this. Then Rin and Oshizu own martial art long time ago.

At end of the roof, blob shadows appear and show a pair of sharp eyes and mouth.

With reflexes, lala, momo, nana, yami and mea stormed toward the mass.

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

They cut it over and over.

[Useless!] that blob laugh awfully

NGING

NGING

NGING

NGING

The deviluke sister and mea firing laser toward the shadows—

But—

[Hahaha, it's useless!] the Laughter sounds more disgusting.

"Kyaaa"

In the back haruna, yui, oshizu, saki, aya, and rin screaming. They have twisted by shadow hand.

Deviluke sisters and biological-weapons sisters become complacent because of this.

WHUSZ

WHUSZ

WHUSZ

WHUSZ

WHUSZ

The shadow hands quickly twisted their bodies.

[You guys can not resist. just surrender!]

* * *

—screen changed—

* * *

"Tch, shit ... if I do not help them. they safety would be threatened"

The boy with face covered with a hood biting his lip in frustration.

_'This is too fast, but there is no other way!' _

He opened the hood of his head. Spontaniously, darkness as darker than night began to emerge from his body

* * *

—screen changed—

* * *

Yami and Mea start blanketed in the darkness. Prototype seed of darkness in their bodies begin to manifest. but—

"Why? darkness seed doesn't work?"

Mea surprised to see the darkness began to disappear.

[Hahaha... useless... your darkness seeds are very weak, Konjiki no yami! I thought you were an powerfull alien. but, look! your darkness can't match my shadow...]

Yami bit her lip, at this time she remembered the incident three years ago.

[Now, sweet girl... let your body sucked in my shadow...]

They all could just let go when their bodies gradually swallowed into the shadows.

but—

SLURP

"Uh?"

[What ...?]

SROOOT

The darkness darker than the night swallows all shadows hand and dimensions without harm the girls.

"what...?"

_' this darkness, Where it comes from? This is similar with my former darkness' _

yami surprised to realize darkness devouring all shadow as if it was nothing.

[what kind of power? How can be? Who is that?]

shadow creature screaming in horror.

After that—

The boy with a black jacket and pants answered their confusion.

"Hurting the helpless girl? You not worthy of the title SSS-class"

The girl glanced toward sound origin and widened their eyes.

His voice, spiked black hair, brown eyes, a warm smile on his face.

in doubt—though little changed. Things not denying that the boy is—

"""Rito ...!"""

* * *

**How do you think about this friend? I hope you enjoying it...**

**I apologize when i have some misspeling on it, some one could be my beta for fixing the mess...**

* * *

_**I hope you could help me with click the adfly sponsor link in my profile... i will appreciate it :D**_

* * *

_Next issue – the rising of darkness..._


	4. ごめんなさい

every one, i'am sorry for sudden announcements of sort hiatus. but you can read my reason in my blog on my profil in **「****news」** link

* * *

hope you forgive me :p Tee~Hee...


End file.
